The investigators propose a panel study of perceived consequences of cocaine use among non-institutionally affiliated cocaine users in Miami, Florida. A purposive sample of 200 non-Hispanic White, non-Hispanic Black and Hispanic snorters and shooters will be interviewed at baseline and 12 months using survey and cognitive ethnographic techniques. The survey will investigate incidence and prevalence of perceived effects along with the relationship of these to socio-cultural variables. The cognitive ethnography will investigate and describe variation in causal conceptualization of cocaine use and effects. Results of both methods of analysis will be compared and integrated.